1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to both an apparatus in the one case and a method in the other for effecting a beneficial sensory experience for a human participant.
The problem to which this invention is directed relates to both a method and apparatus for providing an olfactory and visual stimulation while reducing other stimulation so as to heighten the positive stimulatory effects.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known to provide relaxation by having a participant float within a body of high-density liquid such as a highly salted water bath.
While floating, the body is supported more or less uniformly so that the effect of gravity is distributed more uniformly so that individual muscle tensions to say, support a limb, can be reduced and especially if the liquid is at about body temperature, then stimuli to the floating body requiring compensation causing possible further tensions for heating or cooling of the body is reduced allowing the brain to focus on other inputs.
It is however, difficult to know what further stimulation might be most appropriate for any individual for instance in the form of visual or olfactory stimulation.